All Of Me
by alyssialui
Summary: Today's Ron and Hermione's wedding at the Burrow and Ron has written his own vows. Based on the song 'All of Me' by John Legend. Post DH


_A/N: This is a one-shot of Ron and Hermione's wedding. Ron professes his love for Hermione during his weddings vows. Based on the song 'All of Me' __by John Legend._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song._

* * *

It was a big day at the Burrow.

"Likkle Ronnikins is all grown up," George laughed into Ron's face pinching his cheeks.

Ron frowned, pushing George away and rubbing his face. "Knock it off George."

He turned to his best-man Harry, "Harry is my tie on right?"

Harry walked up to his best friend and pulled the knot of his tie a bit tighter. He dusted off Ron's robes saying, "Ron, you look fine. It'll be alright."

Ron took a deep breath but he still looked a bit green. He took out his handkerchief and dabbed a few droplets of sweat which shone on his forehead. "Blimey, I should have pushed back the day."

George slapped his brother's shoulder almost knocking Ron over, "Then we'd have to hear you whine all over again Ronnie."

"Say cheese," Harry said, snapping a photo of Ron and George.

* * *

Ron stood at the front of the tent playing with his collar for what seemed like the twentieth time. He was standing by himself facing the minister they had gotten for the ceremony. His groomsmen were somewhere outside waiting to walk up the aisle with the bridesmaids, and then there would be his wife.

_**His wife!**_ Ron gulped.

His eyes darted around, anything to keep his nerves down. The tent was draped with streams of lavender and blue cloths. The guests were separated in two by an aisle lined with bouquets of lavenders and charmed blue lilies. Hermione loved lilies but they didn't fit with the theme. Ron chuckled a little at the memory of her running around trying to figure out how to get blue lilies before remembering she was a witch.

There was a chord and all the guests rose out of their seats. Ron focused on the tent entrance as the march started and the wedding party made their way down the aisle. The first pair was Luna and George. Luna was dressed in a lavender strapless dress which fell to the floor, matching George's tie. The next pair was Ginny and Harry. Ginny was wearing a royal blue strapless dress, with a lavender bow around her waist, her gown also matching Harry's tie. Harry grinned at Ron as he came up the aisle. The bridesmaids and groomsmen took their places, and then music changed.

Everything stopped around Ron as if cotton was stuffed in his ears. Ron felt like he had died right then and there. She was a dream. Time seemed to move slowly as his angel ghosted up the aisle in step with her father. Hermione gave him a shy smile.

Ron was so enraptured by the beauty before him, he slightly jumped when she slipped her hand in his, her father already taking his seat in the front row. She flashed him a wide smile and Ron felt like he could melt right there.

The minister spoke up, "Family, friends, guests, we are gathered here today to witness the loving bond of Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley. The couples have written their own vows."

Ron gulped again. They had both agreed he would go first. He turned to Hermione and he remembered why he was here, why he chose her and why he was happy she chose him. The expectant stares of his friends and family faded away as he looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You've always been looking out for me. Without your sharp tongue, I don't think I'd know right from left. You should have seen me trying to get dressed this morning."

The congregation chuckled and Ron continued,

"Hermione, we grew up together and slowly my feelings changed. I was confused and lost. I felt like I was drowning but I was still breathing, because you kept me breathing. I felt like I was out of my mind before realized that what I felt was love.

"Sometimes there are moments when you want me close and others where I can't get far enough away. But I loved you through it all. When it feels like the world is against you, I'll be there every time.

"I'm always trying to figure out what's going on in your mind. You're always thinking and always discovering. I know you've heard it before, but you're very bright, the brightest witch of our age, and it's one of the many things I love about you. You must be crazy to want to marry me.

Tears were falling from the angel's eyes. He reached up his hand and wipe away them away.

"I don't think I can tell how beautiful I think you are. Even now, you're still the prettiest girl in the room. You'll be my undoing if you give me any more of those dazzling smiles but I want to see them every day when I wake up. You're the best distraction I've ever had. You are the music in my life. The tune I can't get out of my head.

"I love all of you Hermione. All your sides, all your edges. All your flaws. You make me want to do more, be more. Even when I lose, I still feel like I've won, because I know you'll be there. You've been there through everything. You're my new beginning. I giving you all of me today, tonight and for the rest of my life."

Hermione cradled her face in Ron's hand as her tears continued to fall. She gave him a watery small as he leant over and kissed her cheek. He smiled at her and knew this was the best decision he had made in my life.


End file.
